


I Spy

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Community: pacificrimkink, Exhibitionism, F/M, Porn, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for pacificrimkink meme prompt: "raleigh catches mako engaging in a little bit of self-loving"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Spy

He hadn't intended to keep watching. But he did. 

Raleigh was right outside Mako's room. It was late. The corridor empty. She had, certainly unintentionally, left the door open a crack and when he had reached it he had glimpsed her. 

Eye pressed to the crack he watched her. 

She was on her bunk. Her eyes were closed. She was nude. Her right hand was between her legs, from his angle he couldn't quite see but the motions of her hand left no doubt as to what she was doing. 

Another clue was the look on her face. The way she was biting her lip and whimpering. 

With her other hand she pinched her dark nipple, pulling and rolling it between her fingers. 

Raleigh felt his hardness swell. He knew he should step back and walk away. 

But he didn't. 

He wished he could just see a little more of her. See exactly what she was doing between her thighs. He wanted to see her wetness as she pleasured herself. 

She switched to the other nipple. 

Raleigh focused on keeping his cool. It would be so easy to make a noise and disturb her and find himself faced with a lot of awkward questions. 

Fortunately she didn't notice him. So he continued being a dirty rotten pervert. The jerking motions of Mako's hand got faster and faster. She made little gasping moans and then her mouth opened wide in a silent cry of bliss. 

Raleigh thought she looked beautiful. 

 

He closed and locked the door to his room. He undressed and took hold of his cock, picturing Mako as she started to masturbate. 

 

Mako got up from her bed, and crossed the room. She closed the door a small smile on her face. 

She put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and the got into bed. 

She wondered if Raleigh was in his room now, touching himself as he had just watched her do. 

Maybe next time he'd come in and join her.


End file.
